Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards LR SSJ Vegeta.gif|link=Awakened Saiyan Blood Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015020 thumb.png|link=Confident Deployment Vegeta Card 1015010 thumb.png|link=Rigorous Training Vegeta Card 1014200 thumb.png|link=Song of Love and Victory Brianne De Chateau Card 1012070 thumb.png|link=Pure at Heart Chi-Chi (Youth) Card 1014160 thumb.png|link=The Love to Light the Future Mai (Future) Card 1014170 thumb.png|link=Casual Refreshment Android 18 Card 1014140 thumb.png|link=Soaring Heart Videl Card 1014150 thumb.png|link=Life of the Party Pan (GT) Card 1015420 thumb.png|link=Charming Girl's Dance Super Ribrianne Thum 1005280 1-Z.png|link=The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta Thum 1005000 1-Z.png|link=Uncontrollable Instinct Buu (Kid) Card 1015430 thumb.png|link=To a World of Excitement Goku (Youth) Card 1015730 thumb.png|link=The Adventure Begins Goku (Youth) Card 1015350 thumb.png|link=Gurumes Warrioress Pasta GotenksSSJ3 base-Z.png|link=Grim Reaper of Death's Rampage Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Card 1016570 thumb.png|link=Decisive Punch Goku (Youth) Card 1016560 thumb.png|link=Endless Fight to the Death Goku (Youth) Card 1016650 thumb.png|link=Illusory Ritual Master Roshi Card 1016640 thumb.png|link=Turtle Hermit's Decision Master Roshi Card 1016630 thumb.png|link=King of the Evil World Demon King Piccolo Card 1016620 thumb.png|link=Devilish Sanction Demon King Piccolo (Elder) Card 1016230 thumb.gif|link=Where Excitement Awaits Goku (Youth) & Arale Norimaki Current Global events Current Japanese events Vegetaprimebattleevent.png|link=Pride-Staked Awakening ZJs0m7K.png|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! EZA Super Gogeta.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta 63osVDE.png|link=Curse of the Blood Rubies EZA Buu Kid.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Quest top banner 505 2.png|link=The Inimitable Fusion EN news banner event 524 C new.png|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Quest top banner 331.png|link=Go Forth!! Hero of Justice Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon Monaka Event Banner.png|link=Universe's Strongest?! Challenge the "Great Pontas"! Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon Quest top banner 306.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event punch machine big.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 5th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! EZA SS3 Gotenks.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Grim Reaper of Death's Rampage Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Event 550.png|link=Blast Through! Full Power Clash Event 354.png|link=Mystical Adventure Ayw2hwR.png|link=Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle 63osVDE.png|link=Curse of the Blood Rubies Quest top banner 513 1.png|link=The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Ghostly Prank banner.png|link=Ghostly Prank EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride P822LAu.png|link=Videl's Introduction to Flight News banner dairansen 012 large.png|link=The 12th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event punch machine big.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00478_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Goku Legendary Summon News_banner_gasha_00486_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Girl Power! News banner gasha 00520 small EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Gogeta Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00522 small EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Movie Bosses Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00549_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00546_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Goku (Youth) Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00548_small_1.png|link=Rare Summon: Boys and Girls Category Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan The 26th WT.png|link=World Tournament n°26 March 14 2019 22:30:00 PST News banner ten1 029 small.png|link=World Tournament n°29 (Japan) March 15 2019 00:00:00 PST Card & Event Start Navigation Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Campaign Let's Get To 1,000,000! Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations 140px|link=Special:Forum140px|link=https://dbz-dokkanbattle.fandom.com/d/f CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 122 Should replaying stages be easier? Yes, go straight to the difficulty selection screen. Yes, go straight to the friend selection screen. Yes, go straight to start with previous deck screen. Yes, just reset back to the start with the same friend. No, the menu navigation and loading times are fine. Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse